Family
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: This is my version of what would have happened at the end of Tuesday's episode. Mainly Naley and Jamie. Enjoy! Chapter 12, 5/1/09 Final Chapter! There will be a sequel if it is requested by you the readers. Please reply and let me know.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story about what I think would happen at the end of last night's show.

Nathan brings Jamie back into the house and puts him into his bed. He pulls the covers up over his young son.

Jamie grabs hold of the stuffed bear that his daddy gave him for his last birthday. Nathan is gently pushing his sons hair around and tells him,"Jamie, I want you to understand something, I will always love you so much no matter what I say that will never change."

Jamie nods, "I love you too daddy."

"I love you too, son"

Nathan rolls out the door in his wheel chair turning off the lights as he goes. He wheels into his and Haley's bedroom to see that Haley is still in the bathroom, probably taking a warm bath. He gets ready for bed as he hears the water in the bathtub draining. He decides to show Haley that he is learning how to walk again.

He slowly moves his feet to the floor so that he can stand up he uses the dresser to help him stand up straight. He takes a deep breath and slowly begins to take small steps towards the bathroom.

Nathan finally gets to the closed bathroom door, extending his hand towards the knob he turns it and opens the door. Haley is standing in front of the sink brushing her teeth as she hears the door open.

When she turns to look she sees her husband standing tall with his hand holding tight to the door.

She looks behind him but doesn't see his wheel chair. She asks him, "Nathan, what are you doing?"

Nathan smiles and puts his hand on hers.

"I want to show you something" he tells her.

Nathan lets go of the door and walks over to her with no support of any kind taking small steps of course.

Haley covers her mouth with her hands as a few happy tears fall from her eyes. Nathan walks back to the door to see Haley smiling with tears in her eyes.

Haley goes over to Nathan in the door way, leans up on her toes and presses a passion filled kiss to Nathan's lips. Nathan wraps an arm around her as they stand making out in their bathroom.

Haley pulls back and leads him to their bed and helps him sit down on the edge of the bed before taking her spot beside him. She takes hold of his hand and looks him in the eye as she begins to ask him all the questions that have been swimming around in his head from previous events. "When did you start walking? How? "

Nathan smiles, "Last night after you and I yelled at each other when you told me that if I didn't change then you and Jamie would leave me. I knew I couldn't allow that to happen so I pushed myself into the pool and made myself move my legs; meanwhile, telling myself that I had too much to lose if I didn't try. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for the way that I have been acting the last four months. I would like to try and make up for it, so I was thinking that the three of us could go out to dinner tomorrow night as a family."

Haley has a look of mixed emotions on her face. "Nathan, I forgive you but please don't do that again. That would be great to have dinner as a family at a real restaurant. I love you so much Nathan."

"I love you too." They lean in and kiss

They get into bed with Haley resting her head on Nathan's chest and their hands interlocked.

Nathan sighs staring at the ceiling, "Haley, I'm going to need a lot of help if I'm going to get back to the person I was before all of this happened and I'm going to make sure that I never turn into my father because I will be spending more time with my son encouraging him to do what is important to him. Which right now it seems to be that he wants to race in another soap box derby[is that what's called? just let me know when the next race is and I will be there in the front row cheering him on with you."

Haley looks at him smiling as she gently lays a hand on his face and whispers,"That's great honey! I'm seeing the Nathan I fell in-love coming through. It would be even better if you would shave off this beard and trip your hair a little. Just an idea."

Nathan laughs a little and tells her that he'll think about cutting his hair.

The two talk for a while longer before finally falling asleep.

7:30 a.m. the sound of small feet can be heard throughout the house as little Jamie Scott goes to the kitchen to find that neither of his parents are there. He passes by the living room to discover that his father is not there either. Jamie decides to check his parents bedroom knowing that it is his mission to get his sleepyhead mother and father out of bed.

The master bedroom door creeks open letting in the bright light from the hallway into the bedroom. Jamie runs towards the bed and jumps between his parents while being careful of his daddy's legs.

Haley groans as she rolls over facing Nathan and says, "Your son wants you"

Nathan responds to the shock of being awaken by his 4 year-old son by sitting up and tickling Jamie's tummy which makes the little boy laugh uncontrollably.

After Nathan takes his hand away from Jamie's belly Jamie tells his parents, "Time to get up and play!"

Haley laughs and places her hand on top of Jamie's and says, "Why don't you go get dressed while daddy and I get up and we'll meet you in the kitchen okay?"

Jamie nods his head saying, "Okay momma"

With that Jamie crawls over top of Haley and runs into his bedroom.

Chapter 2

Nathan's road to recovery with the help of his friends and family.

Deb, Karen, Lily, Lucas, and Haley's parents make an appearance


	2. Chapter 2

Family

Chapter 2

**No Carrie the nanny will not be in this story. Thank you so much for all the wonderful replies.**

Nathan and Haley wake up and get dressed and follow their son to the kitchen where he and Nathan settle themselves at the kitchen table while Haley makes breakfast for herself and her boys.

Haley calls to Jamie as she is cooking a batch of scrambled eggs, "Jamie, ask daddy where we are going tonight for dinner?"

Jamie bounces in his chair excitedly, "Where daddy where?!!!!"

Nathan laughs and tells Haley, "He gets that from you." Haley giggles and responds, "Yes he does."

Nathan looks back at Jamie is on the edge of his seat waiting for someone to tell him where they are eating dinner that night.

"Daddy!!!!!!" Jamie says desperately and is getting very impatient.

Nathan smiles and tells his son, "We are going out to dinner at the restaurant by the river."

"The one where you and mommy had your first date?" Jamie says smiling.

Haley walks to the table with three plates of food and says, "Who told you that?"

Jamie looks up from his plate of food that his mommy placed in-front of him and says, "Auntie Brooke told me about it after you dropped me off with her."

Haley sits down in the chair across from Nathan and says, "I see"

The three of them eat in a happy silence for a while before Haley breaks the silence with some news. "Nathan, your mother called the other day to say that she would be dropping by this weekend to see us. My parents are going to be coming to see us today around noon or so."

Jamie claps his hands together in excitement. "Yea I get to see Grandpa Jimmy and Grandma Lydia and Grandma Deb. What about Nana Karen and Lily?"

Haley smiles at Jamie calling Lucas' mom Nana Karen, "They will be here this weekend with Grandma Deb and Uncle Lucas."

Jamie says, "Yea I can't wait to see them."

Jamie finishes eating his breakfast, pushes his plate away before asking if he can be excused to go watch some cartoons?"

Nathan nods pulls Jamie's chair out from the table so that Jamie can get down. He runs into the living room and turns on the TV.

Haley stands up to pick up the dishes when Nathan pulls her down into his lap.

She gasps in surprise.

Nathan rubs his face against her back and says, "I thought that you might like a ride to the kitchen."

"But we are in the kitchen Nathan." She says.

"I know but it will be fun," Nathan says.

Haley grabs the dishes and holds them in her lap as Nathan wheels them over to the sink and helps her put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Nathan rolls his wheelchair out to the living room where Jamie is and moves himself so that he is sitting on the couch next to him.

Haley makes herself busy picking up the house for her parents arrival in a few hours.

Part 2

The parents arrive

**I wanted to get part of this chapter posted as I am still working on writing the second half of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2

Part 2

Haley's parents are arriving around noon to see their youngest daughter, son-in-law and their grandson.

Haley hurries back through the living room in her cleaning tirade to see her husband and her son playing video games.

Haley smiles before asking Jamie something, "Jamie, I need you to pick your toys up off the floor in your room and put them away before your Grandparents get here."

Jamie wines at his mother telling him to clean his room. "Momma, I don't want to right now, I'm going to beat daddy's score soon."

Haley walks over to the couch and pauses the game which receives disappointed groans from both Nathan and Jamie.

"Your a meanie mommy!" Jamie says in an upset voice.

Haley stands with hands on her hips looking down at her young son sitting on the couch and says, "James Lucas Scott, go pick up your toys right now before I take this game away."

Jamie puts down his game controller and stands up knowing that his mommy means business when she calls him by his full name. "Fine, I'll go. Sorry for calling you a meanie."

Haley gives him a small smile, "It's alright, when your done picking up your toys you can come back and play the game with daddy."

Jamie nods and runs to his room. Once he is gone Haley drops down on to big overstuffed light brown couch next to Nathan.

Haley lays her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and rubs her arm with his finger tips.

"I can't wait to see my parents. I miss them so much. They told me that they have some big news to tell us when they get here." Said Haley.

Nathan smiles, "You know, I've been thinking that I should shave my beard and mustache off today. I'm also going to have my hair cut back to the length it was at High School graduation."

Haley lifts her head to look at him and says, "You are looking a little shagy, plus this beard feels funny when I try to lean in to kiss you."

Nathan smiles with a sneaky look in his eyes and says to her,"Oh really?" Nathan leans his face towards her and begins to rub his cheek against her which earns him a squeal from Haley.

Nathan stops teasing her and leans down to catch her bottom lip between his. They kiss softly at first and quickly becomes more headed. Just then they hear the excited voice of their little boy calling them from his room.

They groan and pull away from each other and both say at the same time,"Maybe next time"

Haley grins and tells Nate that he better take a shower and shave that beard. She hands him his crutches and watches him walk towards the stairs.

"Hey baby!" Haley calls after him, "Let me know when your done with your shower and shaving so that I can give you a hair trim before my parents get here."

Nathan looks at her over his shoulder, "Will do babe."

Nathan makes his way up the stairs to his and Haley's room after checking in on Jamie.

He turns on the shower adjusting it to a comforting temp and after striping off his clothes he gets into the warm steamy shower.

Down stairs Haley finishes cleaning and starts to prepare food for her parents' visit and goes upstairs and helps Jamie get dressed. She then goes into her own room to see Nathan standing at the sink shaving his beard off. She leans against the door frame as she watches him.

Nathan sees her standing in the doorway and smiles at her in the mirror. She walks closer to him and runs her hands through his hair. "Babe, its time for your hair cut."

He moves to sit down on the vanity chair while Haley wraps a towel around his shoulders and ties it behind his back and gets out the hair trimer and begins to cut his hair.

Jamie comes running into their bathroom to see what is going on.

"Daddy, Why is Mommy cutting your hair?" he asks.

Nathan is about to turn his head to answer him as Haley stops him saying, "Don't move your head if you still want to have your ear when I'm finished."

Jamie goes to sit on the floor in front of Nathan. "Mommy is cutting my hair because she doesn't like how long it is." Nathan tells him.

Jamie just nods his head

A half an hour later all three are dressed in nice summer clothes. Jamie is wearing a polo shirt and jeans that he got from his Grandma Lydia and Grandpa Jimmy, Nathan is wearing a similar outfit that he got for his birthday from his son and his wife, Haley is wearing a summer skirt and a nice blouse.

Haley is standing around by the front door looking out the door and at the clock. It is ten to noon. She is anxiously awaiting the arrival of her parents.

Just as she is about to ask Nathan for the thousandths time what could possibly be taking her parents so long, the door bell rings with the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. James.

Haley calmly opens the door to greet her parents.

Lydia and Jimmy stand on the door step of their youngest daughter grinning when she opens the door and jumps into her fathers arms.

Lydia says while laughing, "It's great to see you too dear but could we possible come in to the house and sit down?"

Haley smiles as she moves to the side letting her parents walk in. Jamie runs full speed towards his grandparents and launches himself into his grandmother's waiting arms.

Nathan follows behind Jamie slowly using his crutches and finally makes it to the door to greet his in-laws.

After exchanging hugs and kisses everyone takes a seat on the couch.

Jimmy looks over at his son-in-law noticing the change in his appearance and attitude which has seemed to have improved 100 from the last time he saw Nathan shortly after his accident months ago.

"So Nathan, it appears that you are doing better." Jimmy says.

Nathan smiles putting an arm around Haley's shoulders before responding with, "Yeah thank you, it has been hard but I am starting be able to walk short distances without any help."

Lydia nods as she is playing with Jamie and his toys, "That is really great Nate,, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you so much" he says.

Coming up!

Chapter 3

Haley's parents tell Haley their surprise.

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie have dinner by the river.


	4. Chapter 3

Family

Chapter 3

Haley clears her throat before saying, "So, Mom and Dad what is the big news that you have to tell us?"

Jimmy looks at his wife who nods so he continues, "Well, your mother and I decided that we wanted to be closer to you, Nate and Jamie, so we bought our old house back and are keeping all of yours and your brothers and sisters the same way that you left them."

Haley squeals and stands up and hugs her parents, "Awww that is so great!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her parents smile at their daughters reaction to their news, both of them knowing how unhappy Haley was when they sold the house after she and Nathan got married.

Lydia smiles at Haley after getting a hug from Nathan and Jamie she says, "Haley, we wanted to give you a copy of the house key incase of an emergency or something."

Haley grins as she hugs her parents again.

They all talk for a while longer before Jimmy and Lydia excuse themselves saying that they should get back to the house and finish unpacking.

Haley closes the front door after saying good bye to her parents and a promise that she will stop by the house the following day.

She walks back to the living room where her boys are and lays on the couch.

Haley glances over at the clock and notices that their dinner reservation is at 6:30.

Haley looks over at her boys who are racing each other to see who can reach the end of their video game level first.

Jamie beats Nathan at the race and stands up and jumps up and down energetically saying, "I beat you daddy!"

Nathan smiles and pats his son on the back.

Haley stands up and says, "Hey boys, we need to go get ready to go out to dinner."

Jamie smiles wide and sets down the video game controller on the table and takes off towards the stairs.

Haley calls after him while handing Nathan his crutches,"Your clothes are on your bed!"

"Okay!"

Nathan and Haley make their way up to their room to change.

Half and hour later

The family piles into their SUV and heads to dinner at the restaurant where Nathan and Haley had their first official date. Nathan and Jamie are both wearing Ralph Lauren Polos and jeans, Haley has a grey heather layered Ralph Lauren shirt on and dressy jeans. Haley is wearing the heals that are in the picture of the pants, Jamie is wearing brown dress shoes, as is Nathan.

**Check out this site for full pictures of the outfits**

http://z7. pulls their car to a stop in the restaurant's parking lot. Haley gets out and helps Jamie get out of his car seat in the back-seat.

The three of them walk into the restaurant and up to the hostess stand. Nathan tells them that they have a reservation.

The waitress leads them to the outside seating to the table that Nathan and Haley sat at all those years ago when Brooke sent them on their first serial date.

"Your not thinking about ordering Mac and Cheese again are you?" Nathan asks Haley as he pulls her chair out for her and does the same for Jamie after the waitress brings him a booster seat.

Haley smiles, "No, I'm going to order something different this time."

Jamie starts telling his parents all kinds of jokes that makes them laugh really hard.

"Where dod you here those jokes?" Nathan asks him.

"From Uncle Lucas"

Nathan and Haley nod their heads as if to say "I can tell"

They order their food and as they wait Jamie asks who is taking him to preschool in the morning.

"Who's taking me to preschool in the morning?" Jamie asks taking a bite of his chicken nuggets.

Haley swallows before answering with, "I have to be at work early so that means that your dad will be taking you to school. I will pick you up at the end of the day."

"Yea!!!!!"

They continue eating one of their first meals as a family after Nathan came out of his 4-month dark period.

Chapter 4

Jamie goes to preschool

Nathan and Haley reconnect to one another.


	5. Chapter 4

Family

Chapter 4

The following morning Haley wakes up to sunlight coming in through the window. She tries to get out of bed. She quickly learns that Nathan has his arm wrapped tightly around her.

She pulls his arm away from her waist and slides away from him and gently lays his arm back down next to him. She leans over him and places a soft kiss on his lips.

Haley puts her bathrobe and slippers on and makes her way down to the kitchen. On the way down she turns on the lights. She stretches out her arms trying to wake herself up as she goes. She walks over to the coffee pot turning it on before going out to the mailbox to get the newspaper.

Coming back into the house, closing the door behind her. She goes back into the kitchen to see that the coffee is done. She pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down at the counter to read the newspaper.

Around 6:30 she hears Nathan moving around upstairs and hears him coming down the stairs. Haley starts making breakfast for the two of them.

Nathan for the first time walks down the stairs without using the crutches that were left in the living room last night.

Haley looks up to see her husband walking slowly into the kitchen all on his own.

She puts the eggs on two plates with bacon and fruit before walking over to him as he slowly makes his way to the counter.

Nathan looks over at Haley before saying, "I'm getting stronger baby."

Haley smiles as a few happy tears slide down her cheeks.

She quickly wipes them away before telling him, "I'm so proud of you!"

Nathan smiles as he sits down on the stool by the counter. Haley puts a plate of eggs in-front of him along with a fork and a cup of coffee. She takes her plate and sits down next to him and begins to eat her breakfast.

Haley quickly steals a strawberry from Nathan's plate when he is not looking.

Nathan looks back at his plate to see one of his strawberries is missing. He can see Haley licking her lips and that she has strawberry juice on her fingers from the corner of his eye,

"I saw that you little thief!" he says.

Haley gives him a guilty look like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Haley grins, "Guilty, here have one of mine." She feeds it to him.

When he leans in to take a bite Haley smears it over the corner of his bottom lip before pushing the strawberry into his mouth,

The two of them are giggling like little kids. They hear Jamie walking down the stairs. When he reaches the kitchen Haley looks over and greets her son.

"Good morning sweetie, would you like some cereal or oatmeal for breakfast?" she asks him.

Jamie walks over to the stool next to Nathan and gets lifted up onto the chair. He puts his hands on the granite countertop in-front of him before answering his mothers question.

"Cereal please?" He asks.

Haley stands up walks behind him and whispers in his ear, "Cereal it is" she quickly kisses him on the cheek before ruffling up his hair as she makes her way over to the cabinet to get the cereal out along with a bowl, a spoon and the milk.

She pours the cereal and gets it just the way she knows he likes it. She takes it over to him.

"You boys finish eating, I'm going to go get ready for work. You two should start getting ready soon because Jamie needs to be at preschool by 8:00" she says.

Haley starts walking out of the kitchen when she calls back to them, "When your done eating please put your dishes in the sink, do not leave them on the counter."

Around 7:00 Nathan and Jamie make their way upstairs to get ready for the day themselves. Jamie runs into his room to get ready for preschool. Nathan goes into his and Haley's room to see Haley sitting at her vanity dressed in a black dress suit with a cranberry colored dress shirt under the suit jacket putting on her make-up.

He walks closer to her and whispers, "You don't need make-up you are the most beautiful women in the world."

"Aww thank you baby." she says.

Haley leans her head back to get a kiss from Nathan.

Nathan goes into the bathroom and showers.

Haley finishes putting her make-up and jewelry on. She goes to her closet and picks out a pair of shoes to match her outfit. Once finished Haley walks across the hall to her son's room.

She looks into the room to find Jamie sitting on his bed putting on his velcro shoes. He has put on his favorite pair of jeans and a Tree Hill Ravens T-shirt.

He looks up at his mother and smiles the smile he inherited from his father. "I'm ready" he says.

"Good, you look handsome" Haley smiles as she kneels down to his level.

Jamie just blushes

Together they walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jamie runs to the table and begins to draw another picture.

Haley goes to the sink to put the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

Soon Nathan comes down from upstairs after getting dressed. He hasn't told Haley yet but Principal Turner hired him as the High Schools gym teacher.

Haley gathers up all of her teaching stuff into her bag. She grabs her purse and car keys as she heads to the garage.

She stops to give Jamie a hug and a kiss, "I will pick you up from pre-school this afternoon."

Jamie nods as he returns his mother's hug and kiss. "Okay, good don't be late"

"I'll be there early" Haley smiles and kisses him again. She walks over to Nathan putting her hands on his chest and leans up to kiss him.

Nathan deepens the kiss and leans her against the counter.

Haley pulls away from the kiss with eyes closed tightly,"mmm okay I really got to go. I love you so much."

Nathan gives her a sweet kiss. "I love you too"

Haley starts to walk away but doesn't get very far as Nathan is still holding her hand .He brings her hand to his lips and kisses the back of her hand. "See you this afternoon baby."

His smile makes Haley's knees go weak. She finally starts to leave as she calls back to her boys that she loves them and will see them later.

Jamie runs after Haley to give her the picture that he was working on.

Jamie tells Haley,"Momma, can you give this to Uncle Luke for me?"

Haley bends down and kisses his cheek and takes the picture,"Of course I will"

Haley leaves.

Part 2

Nathan takes Jamie to Pre-school.


	6. Chapter 4, Part 2

Family

Chapter 4 Part 2

Nathan is driving Jamie to preschool when he looks back at him in the rearview mirror and asks him, "So buddy are you going to have fun today in preschool?"

Jamie smiles,"Yep I am, I made two new friends yesterday! Andrew and Brandon and they are really cool daddy."

"That's great buddy, I'm so happy for you." Nathan says as they pull up to the school.

Nathan gets out and helps Jamie out of the car using his cane to help him walk. Together they walk into the school to the classroom for Jamie's preschool class is held in.

Jamie's teacher Kathy is the sweetest lady you will ever meet who is in her early 50s and is a family friend of Haley's parents.

She looks up to see Nathan and Jamie walk into the room. She stands up and walks over to them.

"Hi Ms. Kathy" Jamie says as he takes his backpack off and hangs it up on the hook with his name on it.

"Hi Jamie" Kathy says.

Nathan and Kathy shake hands. Kathy asks, "How are you and Haley doing?"

"Uh we are doing great now that I found my way out of the dark patch that I was in for the last four months." Nathan tells her.

"Yeah, Haley's parents told me about that when I was asking about the three of you. It seems like your on the right track now." Kathy replies.

Nathan smiles and glances at the clock on the wall.

"I better get to work, Haley will be here to pick Jamie up around 3:45" Nathan says before calling Jamie over to him.

"That sounds perfect" Kathy says.

"James come over here please, I have to go" Nathan calls for Jamie

Jamie walks up to him as Nathan bends down to Jamie's level to give him a hug. "I love you buddy, I'll see you at home tonight. Behave for Ms. Kathy."

"I love you too daddy." Jamie says as he gives Nathan a kiss on the cheek.

Nathan smiles, gives Jamie a kiss on the forehead and stands up to leave as Jamie runs over to his friends.

Nathan walks out to his car and drives to Tree Hill High School and parks in the teachers parking lot. He gets out locking the car behind him as he uses his cane to walk.

Once inside the school he pauses to glance around at the place where so much had happened to him over the years. He smiles as he walks to Principal Turner's office.

He knocks on the door and opens the door upon hearing Principal Turner call for him to come in while on the phone.

Once Principal Turner hangs up Nathan says, "I swear I didn't do anything wrong!"

Principal Turner looks up seeing Nathan.

Nathan walks over to the desk to shake his hand.

"I'm so glad that you decided to take the gym teacher position as well as being the JV basketball coach." says Principal Turner.

Nathan sits down, "Thank you, I guess now you'll have three Scott's working here; my brother, my wife, and myself."

"It's going to be great having the three of you back here." he says

They continue to talk more about the job. At the end he finds out that Haley has her prep hour now and walks to her classroom. Arriving at the classroom he notices the sign on the door saying "English-Mrs. Scott". Nathan grins at that and walks into the room to find her sitting at her desk located at the front of the room.

"So I was told that you are the best tutor in school, maybe you can help me." Nathan says.

Haley looks up from the stack of papers that she has been correcting and sets the red pen down upon hearing her husbands voice.

Haley gets up and walks over to him giving him a hug and a kiss.

She asks, "What are you doing here?"

Nathan takes hold of her hand as they walk to the front row of desks and take a seat. Nathan looks over at her before answering, "Principal Turner gave me a job as the high school gym teacher and the JV Basketball coach."'

"Wow that's great baby, you and I working together at the same place everyday." Haley says.

Nathan nods in acknowledgment.

"Well I better get to work" he says. He leans over her and gives her a heated kiss. Pulling away he tells her, "Don't forget to pick-up Jamie after school he says that he is making something special for you."

Haley nods and hugs him as he makes his way to the door. He gets to the door and turns around saying, "See you at home sexy"

Haley blushes as she winks at him and walks back to her desk to get ready for her next class.

Nathan would not have any students until the following day as today was just for him to get settled in and plan what to have the kids do the next day.

Before they know it the school day comes to an end as Haley packs up her papers and grade-book putting them into her bag. She grabs her keys and her purse and heads out the door turning the lights off on her way out.

She is walking past Lucas' office when she remembers that she forgot to give him Jamie's picture that he drew for his Uncle Luke.

She walks to his office and knocks on the door seeing him wave her in.

"Hey, I'm on my way to pick Jamie up from preschool, he asked me to give this to you this morning." She hands him the drawing.

Lucas looks up and smiles at the picture from his nephew. The picture is of him and Jamie from the day that Lucas, Haley, and Nathan took him to the zoo. At the bottom Jamie wrote with the help of Haley, "To the best Uncle ever, Love James"

Haley looks at Lucas and sees how happy the picture has made him.

"Tell him that I love it and that I am putting it on my desk." Lucas says as he sets the picture against some of the picture frames on his desk.

"I will" Haley says as she heads out the door and makes it out to her car and drives over to the preschool. She pulls into the parking lot to see all the kids standing on the sidewalk with their backpacks with their teachers waiting for parents. Haley parks the car. Getting out she walks towards the building putting her sunglasses on her head as she calls out James' name.

Jamie looks up to see his mother, after saying bye to his teacher and his friends and runs towards Haley as she bends down scooping him into her arms and giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She stands up holding out her hand to him. He takes hold over her hand as she turns back waving at the teacher.

They walk to the car. Haley opens the back-seat door and lifts Jamie into his car-seat and straps him in. Getting in the car herself she starts the car, puts her seat belt on, puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the parking lot.

Jamie says."I made something for you today momma"

Haley looks at him in the rearview mirror, "Really? what would that be?"

Jamie shakes his head, "I can't tell you now, wait until after dinner!"

Haley sticks out her tongue, "Fine I'll wait"

For the rest of the ride home they about all the cool stuff that Jamie did that day

Chapter 5

Nathan has students for the first time

Jamie gives Haley her gift

Big news from Brooke


	7. Chapter 5

Family

Chapter 5

I wanted to add this chapter as a happy thing to read after the destruction or near destruction of Nathan and Haley in tonight's episode.

Haley pulls her car into the garage of their house. She turns off the car and helps Jamie out of the car. Jamie runs into the house ahead of her taking his backpack into his bedroom. Haley walks in and closes the door behind her. After setting down her bags she takes a laundry basket from the laundry room and walks around the house picking up clothes.

Nathan gets home and calls out that he is home and goes to look for his family. He finds Jamie in his room coloring in his coloring book. "Hey buddy where is your mom?"

Jamie looks up at Nathan and runs over to him and hugs his legs as Nathan bends down to hug him. "Momma is in yours and hers bedroom" Jamie says.

Nathan stands up and pats Jamie on the back and turns around ad walks into his and Haley's bedroom to find her laying on her stomach looking under the bed. He goes to the other side and lifts up the bed skirt and looks under the bed at her, "Hey you, what are you doing? checking evil clowns?"

Haley jumps at the sudden sound of Nathan's voice. She stands up and puts more clothes into the already overflowing laundry basket.

"In the six years that we have been married have I not taught you anything about putting your dirty clothes into the hamper and not leaving your underwear in the middle of the floor?" Haley rants .

Nathan walks closer to her and sits down on the bed, "Sweetie, you have taught me very well, I just forget sometimes, baby I am very sorry about that." He takes hold of her hand and pulls her closer to him and leans up to kiss him.

Haley begins to deepen the kiss and wraps her arms around Nathan's neck while pushing her body tightly against his when they hear Jamie call to Nathan from across the hall.

Nathan pulls away groaning, "Our boy seems to have perfect timing."

Haley nods as Nathan kisses her on the forehead and walks to Jamie's room.

Haley picks up the rest of the laundry and sets it on top of the already large mound of clothes and takes the basket and starts to walk down the hall when she stops and Jamie's door.

"Hey, we are having dinner tonight with Aunt Brooke, she has some big news to tell us." Haley says

"Wow, Brooke has big news, I wonder what it is this time?" Nathan says.

"Jamie honey, why don't you finish coloring while your dad helps me with the laundry." Haley says.

Jamie nods and turns back to his coloring book as Nathan stands up and follows Haley down the stairs and into the laundry room.

Haley hands Nathan a basket of clothes and together they start sorting out the darks from the whites.

"I think that whatever news Brooke has to share with us tonight is really good because when I talked to her this morning she was really giddy and was going to bounce off the walls." Haley says.

They put the clothes in the washer and curl up together on the couch watching TV.

Soon it is time to head to the restaurant for dinner with Brooke.

Nathan, Haley and Jamie have changed their clothes and are in their car heading to the restaurant to meet Brooke.

After pulling into the parking lot Nathan parks the car, turns it off and gets out as Haley helps Jamie out of the back seat and together they walk into the restaurant and up to the hostess stand.

"We are meeting someone." Haley says and just as she does they hear Brooke calling them over where she is sitting at a table.

Haley smiles as Jamie takes off running towards her. Nathan and Haley walk behind him. Brooke bends down and scoops her godson into her arms and picks him up and kisses his head and sets him back down on the ground and turn to greet Nathan and Haley with a hug.

The waitress walks up to their table to take their order and then leaves to get them their drinks and brings them back to them.

"So what is this big news that you have for us?" Haley asks.

Brooke looks across the table at her and then at Nathan then to Jamie before saying,"The big news is that I am..."

To be continued


	8. Chapter 6

Family 

Chapter 6

"The big news that I have to share is that I an getting married!" Brooke squeals.

Haley jumps up and hugs Brooke tightly. "That is so great Brooke, who is he!" Haley says.

Brooke smiles at Haley, "Thanks Hales, It's Chase." She says this as she receives hugs from Nathan and Jamie.

"That's great Brooke, Chase is a great guy," Nathan says.

Nathan looks around before saying, "You two better sit down before you get run over by a waiter."

Brooke and Haley sit back down in their seats. Their food arrives and as they eat they talk about wedding plans. 

"Jamie, I would like you to be the ring bearer at my wedding." Brooke says to Jamie,

Jamie nods his head saying that he would love to.

Later after they have finished eating they head their separate ways. 

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie arrive home. Together they give Jamie a bath before putting him to bed. 

Nathan sets the book he was reading to Jamie down on the table. They quietly walk out of his room and down to their living room. Together they sit on the couch with Haley's legs over Nathan's lap.

"So honey, what do you think about giving Jamie a brother or a sister?" Haley asks.

Nathan's eyes get wide and asks her, "Does that mean that your...?" 

Haley smiles ,"No honey, I'm not because we haven't been together in that way for a long time."

Nathan's eyes cast down to the floor. Soon a smirk appears on his face as he says,"Well that can be fixed,"

Haley grins and tells him, "Hold on there tiger, lets just talk about if we are ready for another baby or not." 

Nathan leans his head back against the couch, "Well, we have enough money left from my basketball days before I had my accident."

"So does that mean that you want to have another baby?" Haley asks.

Nathan smiles, "Well that's entirely up to you sweetie, because your the one that will be carrying the baby for 9 months."

Haley smiles and takes hold of his hand, "So I guess that means that this weekend we will be trying for our second baby!" 

Nathan's smile gets wider, "Yes it does, and hopefully this time it will be a girl. Jamie would love to have a little sister to play with."

"Yes, and maybe this one will want to be like me. " Haley says.

They get up and head up to their bedroom. Turning the lights off as they go.

Haley slides her hand into Nathan's as they walk up the stairs. Nathan smiles and says, "If our next baby is a girl, she will be like you, with the exception that she will be athletic."

Haley smiles as they turn into their bedroom and close the door to get ready for bed after checking on Jamie.

Chapter 7 will have family members of Nathan and Haley's. 

I have a case of writers block. I might have Chapter 7 posted sometime next week or so.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

Family

Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! I have been having trouble thinking of what to write next.

Over the next few weeks Nathan and Haley have been trying to conceive their second child, each hoping for a little girl to balance out their family.

Today is the day that Haley and Nathan are going to Haley's doctor to find out if the home tests that she has been taking are right.

Haley's parents have moved back into the house that they raised their children in. Nathan's mom, Deb is also back in town living in the house Nathan grew up in while Nathan's father(also Lucas' father) Dan is still in prison for killing Keith. Nathan's Uncle Cooper moved to town and is living with Deb (Cooper's older sister).

Nathan and Haley are taking Jamie to Haley's parent's house so that he can spend the day with his grandparents.

They pull up in front of the house. Haley looks out the window. "Gosh, there are so many memories in this house. I am so glad that my parents got it back."

Haley and Nathan get out and help Jamie get out as well. Together the three of them walk up the front walkway to the house.

Haley looks down at Jamie and says, "This is the house I grew up in."

Jamie looks up and smiles, "Really, It is a great house mom."

They get to the door. Haley knocks at the door before opening it and walking in calling to her mom and dad. "Mom, Dad, we're here!"

Haley's mom yells out that they are in the kitchen. Upon walking into the kitchen Haley notices that the kitchen looks just like it did that last time she saw it.

Jamie runs to Lydia and hugs her legs, "Hi Grandma!"

Lydia bends down and hugs her grandson.

Haley and Nathan hug Haley's parents.

"Before Nathan and I leave for the doctors I want to show Jamie something." Haley says.

Jamie goes over to Haley and takes her hand and follows along with his mom.

Haley takes him up the stairs and down the hallway coming to a stop in front of a closed door.

Jamie asks, "What are we doing up here?"

Haley smiles, "Well, I just wanted to show you where my room use to be when I was your age." She turns the door knob, "And this is my old bedroom" she says as she and Jamie walk into the room.

Haley notices that nothing has changed from the way she left it when she married Nathan.

The two of them sit down on the bed and look at some of the pictures that are in the room.

Nathan walks into the room minutes later telling them that he and Haley should get going.

Together they walk down stairs and each say good-bye to Jamie while telling him that they will be back to pick him up in a few hours.

Nathan and Haley head to the doctors office to find out if they will be having another baby.

They get to the office and after entering the office Haley walks up to the desk and signs in. She takes a seat next to Nathan on the bench seat that he is sitting on.

About ten minutes later a nurse walks out into the waiting room and says, "Mrs. Scott"

Nathan and Haley get up and follow the nurse back to an exam room. Minutes later Haley's doctor walks into the room.

Dr. Julie looks down at the folder in her hand and then back up at Nathan and Haley before saying, "Hello Haley, Nathan, I see that Haley wants to be given a pregnancy test.

Nathan and Haley nod. The begins to get ready for the test and then gives it to Haley.

Once Dr. Julie has what she needs she tells Nathan and Haley that she will be back with the results of the test.

The doctor leaves the room. Haley looks at Nathan and says, "I'm nervous, If we are going to be having another baby, how are we going to tell Jamie?"

Nathan smiles and puts his hand over hers and gently says, "If we are going to have another baby, we'll find a way to tell Jamie."

After what seems like forever Dr. Julie walks back into the room with the results of the test in her hand.

Dr. Julie opens the folder and begins to say, "You and Nathan are..."

That is where I will end part 1 and to give you another reason to read the second part when I get it written.'

Chapter 7 part 2:

Are Nathan and Haley going to be parents again?

If so, how are they going to tell Jamie and their families and friends,


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

Family

Chapter 7

Part 2

_After what seems like forever Dr. Julie walks back into the room with the results of the test in her hand._

_Dr. Julie opens the folder and begins to say, "You and Nathan are..."_

Dr. Julie looks at the folder and says, "You and Nathan are going to be parents! Congratulations."

Haley has a huge smile on her face as does Nathan.

Haley leans into a hug from Nathan. The doctor talks to them for a while longer and tells them to make an appointment for the following month.

Together they leave the office after making the appointment. In the car on their way to Haley's parent's house they think of ways to Jamie and her parents about the new baby.

They just decide that they will just tell each family member and friend as they see them.

Nathan pulls the car up to the front of Haley's parent's house. Upon walking in Haley can smell her mothers famous chocolate chip cookies and walks into the kitchen to see her son sitting on a stool at the counter helping his grandma with the cookie mixing.

Haley smiles before saying, "mmm something smells good in here mom"

Lydia looks up and smiles at her daughter. "Well thank you, so how did your visit with the doctor go?"

Haley looks at Nathan and back at her mom and replies, "It went great! we have news to tell you, dad, and Jamie." Haley looks around, "Where is dad?"

Jimmy walks into the room behind her and says, "Right behind you"

Haley turns around and hugs her dad. He then goes to sit down next to Jamie.

"Jamie, Mom, Dad; Nathan and I are going to be having another baby!" Haley says.

Haley's parents are overjoyed as they quickly rush over to their daughter to hug and then Nathan,

Haley looks over at Jamie noticing that he hasn't said anything about the news. Nathan notices it too. Nathan walks over to where Jamie is sitting and puts his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie looks up and says, "So you and mom are giving me away for the new baby?"

Haley's heart breaks upon hearing those words come from her son.

Nathan makes Jamie look at him in the eyes and says, "Buddy, we are not replacing you, we are giving you a baby brother or sister. You are going to be a big brother and will have someone to play with you."

Jamie now looks really excited and says, "Can I have I have my brother or sister now?"

Haley laughs, "Not yet, the baby has to grow in my tummy before it can come out and that won't be for several more months."

Jamie hugs Nathan and then gets down and goes to hug Haley as she picks him up.

"I love you momma" He says quietly

"I love you too" Haley smiles.

Chapter 8

??


	11. Chapter 8

Family

Family

Chapter 8

Nathan and Haley have just told Jamie that he is going be a big brother. They also told Haley's parents.

Two days later

Haley had an appointment with her doctor to find out if the new addition to their family will be a girl or another little boy. She is hoping for a little girl; however, if it's another boy she'll still be happy as long as the baby is healthy.

Tonight Haley is planning on telling Nathan and Jamie the sex of the baby.

Nathan doesn't know the sex because he had to stay at home with Jamie because he wasn't feeling very good.

The three of them are sitting at the table eating dinner when Haley sets her fork down on her plate and says, "I have some good news to share with the two of you."

Nathan and Jamie look at her with anticipation. Jamie breaks the silence by saying, "What is it Momma?"

Haley smiles before saying, "Well in seven months Jamie will have a little sister!"

Nathan has the biggest smile on his face. He leans over to her and says, "Really?"

Haley nods and receives a kiss from Nathan, which is quickly interrupted by their son.

"Stop it! Not in front of the kid!" Jamie says covering his eyes.

Nathan and Haley laugh. Jamie jumps up from his chair and walks around the table and hugs Haley.

:"That's great momma! I can't wait to see my little sister!" He says

"I'm so glad that you're excited James." Haley says and kisses him on the head.

They all continue to eat.

Meanwhile at Karen's house

Lucas and Lily are in the kitchen making cookies for Karen when she gets home.

They are standing at the counter making another batch of cookies, this one being M&M after Lily begged Luke to put them in the batter.

Brooke made them matching shirts. On the back they say, "Little Sister", "Big Brother." Lily's shirt is pink with white sleeves and white writing. Lucas' is the same but its blue with light blue sleeves and white writing,

Karen walks into through the front door; she puts her bag down and puts her sunglasses on her head as she looks around for her kids. She left Lucas in charge of Lily while she was at work. She has opened her café again in a larger location.

She hears her daughter laugh.

"Luke!! That was mean! I'm telling mom." She says.

"Oh come on! I was just teasing you, that's what big brothers do." Lucas says as he puts his arm around her to make sure she doesn't fall off the chair she is standing on.

"Luke, is Jamie's dad my Uncle? You told me that because I'm your sister and Jamie is your nephew that I'm technically his aunt." Lily asks.

While this is happening Karen is standing against the wall just out of their sight watching and listening to her children interact. She is now interested in how Lucas is going to explain the complexities of their family to his little sister in a way that she might understand.

"Well, we told you how Dan is mine and Nathan's father, but Nathan and I have different mothers. Your dad is Nate's Uncle and mine. Nathan is my half brother, So that would technically make him your brother as well. So since James is Nathan and Haley's son, Jamie would be your nephew. But we have all told you and Jamie to be cousins. You can call Nathan 'Uncle Nathan' and Haley 'Aunt Haley'." Lucas says.

Lily looks at him a little confused. "Okay?!"

Karen walks into the room

"Is it just me, or are my children actually getting along?" Karen says.

Lucas turns around and lifts Lily off the chair and puts her on his hip.

"Yes we get along, although this little one her can be quite irritating sometimes." He tickles Lily in the stomach and receives many giggles from Lily. Lucas stops tickling and looks back at Karen and finishes what he was going to say, " We even made you our wonderful mother some cookies." Lucas tells her

Karen smiles and takes a cookie from the plate and sits down at the table and takes a bite and gives her kids two thumbs up.

"Tomorrow we are going out to dinner with Nathan, Haley, James, Deb, and Andy. Nathan and Haley have something they want to tell us." Karen says.

"I bet they are going to tell us if they are having a girl or a boy." Lucas says as he puts Lily on the ground.

Lily has put plates on the table with silverware and glasses.

"Mommy, Luke and I made dinner for you too." Lily says sitting in her chair.

"You did!? Well at least the house is still in one piece." Karen says.

"Very funny mom" Lucas says as he sets the food down on the table and serves food to his sister and mom.

Back at the Scott house

Haley is giving Jamie a bath while Nathan is cleaning the kitchen. Deb walks in and stands next to Nathan.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Hi mom."

Deb smiles and puts her hand on his back.

"Need some help?" she asks.

He nods and continues putting dishes in the dishwasher as Deb is wiping down the counters. "So I hear that I'll be getting a granddaughter soon."

"Yes you will in seven months." Nathan says proudly.

Back upstairs in the bathroom

"Jamie, I just want you to know that when the baby comes she'll require constant attention from your dad and I. We will always make time for you. If you begin to feel left out make sure that you tell us and/or Grandma Deb okay?" Haley says

"Okay, I promise." Jamie says.

Haley smiles and pours water down over his head to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

He takes the bar of soap and washes the rest of himself. Haley gets him out of the tub and dries him off before draining the water out of the bathtub.

After handing him a bottle of lotion for him to put on she waits for him. He finishes and sets the bottle on the sink and Haley wraps the towel around him and carries him under her arm to his room.

"Momma!" He says laughing.

She walks into his room and sets him down on the bed.

"Get ready for bed, when your done, I'll come and tell you a story." Haley says.

Jamie nods and stands in front of his closet.

Haley leaves his room closing the door part way and goes into her own room and changes into her pjs. Brushes her teeth and combs her hair. She goes back to Jamie's room and knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Jamie calls.

Haley opens the door to see James sitting in his bed with the blankets pulled up around him.

"Ready for a story?" Haley asks as she sits down on the end of the bed.

Jamie nods and Haley begins to tell him a story. Half way through her story she looks at Jamie to see that he is out cold and snoring.

Haley smiles and stands up and tucks in the covers around him and kisses his head.

"You sleep well. See you in the morning. You sound just like your father." Haley says laughing.

She turns on his basketball nightlight and walks out the door leaving it open a crack.

She begins walking down the hallway and passes Deb on her way,

"Good night" Haley says.

Deb smiles and stops just before the door to her suite. "Haley, I just want to thank you for letting me live with you guys. You three… well soon to be four are the only family I have left after what happened to my brother and my ex-husband. I get to spend time with my grandson as well as make up time with my son and be the kind of mother that I should have been to him. I enjoy spending time with you, I'm glad you're my daughter-in-law."

Haley smiles, "I'm glad that you're here for all of those reasons."

They hug. Deb goes into her suite and Haley continues down the stairs and sits next to Nathan on the couch. She lays her head in his lap.

Nathan smiles and runs his hand through her hair. She looks over at the TV screen.

"What are you watching?" she asks.

"It's a show about two half-brothers and their friends as they go through High School, in some southern city." Nathan says.

"Oh" Haley replies.

Nathan turns off the TV and looks down at Haley and says, "I can't wait to see our daughter, we should start thinking of names for her so that we can call her by a name."

Haley nods, "Good idea, how about we go up to bed and write down names that we each like and then in the morning we'll compare lists and think of possible middle names for our little girl, so that we can share the name with Lucas, Lily, Karen, Andy, and Deb tomorrow night at dinner."

Nathan smiles, "Sounds good to me."

He helps Haley up and together they walk up to their room.

Here are the names on their lists:

Haley's List Hannah

Megan

Alexis

Kelly

Anne

Emily

Madison

Paige

Morgan

Nathan's List Leah

Abby

Jenna

Andrea

Alyssa

Kayla

Laura

Maddy

Riley

Chapter 9

Dinner with the family. A decision on the little girls name will be made.


	12. Chapter 9

Family

Chapter 9

The following day Haley is in the kitchen with her bathrobe and slippers on drinking tea while reading the paper at the table.

Nathan walks out of the bedroom and checks on Jamie and finds that he is sound asleep he closes the door a little and walks down to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he finds his wife reading the paper.

Nathan walks up to Haley from behind and kisses her on the cheek, which didn't surprise Haley because she heard him coming. He then walks over to the coffee maker and pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down at the table next to Haley to see that she has passed the parts of the paper that she has already read over to him.

Haley looks over at him and says, "Do you want to compare lists of names for our little girl ?"

Nathan nods and pulls out his list, as does Haley.

He motions for Haley to go first.

"Hannah"

"Leah"

"I like those two so far." Nathan says.

Haley shares the rest of the names on her list.

"The other names I have are: Megan, Alexis, Kelly, Ann, Emily, Madison, Paige, and Morgan." Haley says.

"I like those, here are the names that I have; Abby, Jenna, Andrea, Alyssa, Kayla, Laura, Maddy, and Riley." Nathan says.

"I love the name Alyssa," Haley says," How about Alyssa Faith Scott?"

"I love it!" Nathan says with a smile

**AN: I don't know exactly how far along in a pregnancy a woman has to be to find out the sex of the baby. I'm going to say that she is four months along and had been hiding her growing baby belly until now. If I am wrong about this I am sorry.**

"Now we just have to wait to tell the family tonight at dinner. I called my parents and they are going to join us for dinner and I made them promise not to tell anyone on your side about the baby or my siblings." Haley says.

Nathan smiles, "Sounds good. Do you remember the first time I met your parents and your brothers and sisters at your house for dinner after we had been dating for a while?" Nathan asks.

Haley laughs, "Yeah, my brothers pulled you away from me when we walked through the door."

"And you dad and your brothers sat me down in the living room and asked me a million questions about our relationship and my intentions." Nathan adds.

Haley smiles at the memory, "They were and still are protective of me."

"I'm glad that they're protective of you. They wanted to protect you from me, or the me I was back then." Nathan says.

"Yes, but you are a wonderful, sweet, handsome, responsible, loving husband, and father." Haley tells him.

She leans in and kisses him. She pulls back.

"Thank you." Nathan says.

They hear Deb and Jamie walking down the stairs.

Nathan pours a cup of coffee for his mom.

"Here, mom" Nathan says.

Deb smiles and takes the mug from him and says, "Thank you sweetie." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey, why don't the four of us spend the day together, we can go get breakfast, and go to the aquarium." Haley says.

She looks down at Jamie who is sitting in her lap. He nods his head.

Deb agrees and so does Nathan.

They all go up the stairs to their rooms and get dressed for the day.

About an hour later everyone is ready and heads out to the car and piles into Nathan's car.

They arrive at ihop, Nathan parks the car near the door. After shutting off the car and helping Jamie out of the car. The four of them walk into the restaurant.

They are seated at a large booth. A waitress brings them water and takes their orders, which are; Pancakes for Nathan, French toast for Jamie, Scrambled eggs and sausage for Deb and Haley.

Chapter 10

Family time at the aquarium and Dinner with family


	13. Chapter 10

Family

Chapter 10

They have finished breakfast and have been at the aquarium for a while now and are having fun looking at all the different kinds of animals that are there.

Jamie is walking by exhibits holding onto Deb's hand. Nathan and Haley are walking behind them holding hands. Haley suddenly stops and pulls Nathan back.

"What are you looking at Haley?" Nathan asks.

"I'm looking at this tank of beautiful sea horses.

Nathan bends down to look in the tank and smiles.

"They are great!!!!" Nathan says.

He looks up to see his mom and son walking towards them from around a corner.

He also notices an employee pushing a cart down the the other corner and knows that if they don't see each other they will run into each other.

"Mom!!!!! Look out!!!" Nathan calls.

Deb looks up at the sound of her son's voice and stops quickly before the man with the cart turns the corner.

"That was close." Deb says.

The four of them spend the rest of the day out and about spending time with each other.

It is late afternoon when the four of them stop at a ice cream shop and get a snack. Nathan is sitting at the table with his mom while Haley and Jamie get their treats.

Nathan takes a big bite of his ice cream cone and gets chocolate ice cream all over his nose. He looks at Deb who starts laughing at him.

"What is so funny?" He asks.

Deb continues laughing and grabs a napkin and leans towards him and wipes the ice cream off his face.

"You stuck your nose in the ice cream." Deb says.

Nathan laughs.

He puts his hand on top of hers and says, "Mom, I'm so happy that you have been able to be a part of Jamie's life. It has been great having you around. It feels like what a real family is suppose to be. Too bad Dad hasn't seemed to change."

Deb smiles, "Well thank you for letting be be in his life and to be back in your life. I'm sorry that I wasn't the mother I should have been."

"Well your here now and that is all that matters and I turned out fairly well." Nathan says.

"Yes you have, although you are still as stubborn as you always have been." Deb tells him.

After they all finish their snacks. They head back home and get ready to go out to dinner to tell their family that they are going to be having a baby girl.

Nathan, Haley, Deb, and Jamie have arrived at the restaurant and are seated at the table they reserved in the back of the dining area.

The rest of the family begins to arrive.

Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Karen, Lily, Andy, Deb, Jamie, Haley, and Nathan are sitting around the table talking and eating. In the middle of dinner Nathan stands up and clears his throat.

"Haley, Jamie, and I have something we would like to tell you." He says.

The family looks up at him.

Haley says from her spot next to him, "We are going to be having a baby girl, Alyssa Faith Scott."

Everyone has smiles on their faces and congratulates them.

"That is a beautiful name." Brooke says.

They all continue to eat and talk about the newest addition to the group.

Chapter 11

Getting ready for baby Alyssa.


	14. Chapter 11

Family

Chapter 11

It has been a week since Nathan and Haley told their friends about baby Alyssa. Nathan with the help of Lucas painted the walls of the room next to Nathan and Haley's a light lavender after Haley spending hours looking at different pint color chips.

Today he and Haley are going to the store to get some things for Alyssa. They are going to use Jamie's old crib.

Jamie is spending the day with Deb.

Nathan and Haley are in the car on the way to the mall. Haley looks over at Nathan and says, "I can't believe that Brooke is getting married to Chase."

"I know, I hope it all works out well and I know that her wedding will be huge." Nathan says.

"I'm sure it will." Haley says.

They get the mall and park their car by the main entrance of the mall and get out and walk into the building.

Nathan looks at the mall directory map and says, "The baby stores are to the right."

They start walking past several stores to get to where the baby stores are. Nathan carefully slides his hand into Haley's as they are walking and squeezes hers as they get closer to the stores Haley stops at the window of one store, which is a jewelry store and sees a butterfly pin that looks just like the one that her grandma had.

Nathan looks over her shoulder and notices what she is looking at.

Haley looks up at Nathan and says, "That pin right there looks just like the butterfly pin that my grandma use to have, it's too bad that we can't afford to get it along with the stuff for Alyssa."

Haley starts walking and pulls Nathan with her. "You know that we are not buying all new things right. we are reusing some of Jamie's old things."

Haley nods here head, "I know."

They walk into one of the stores.

Chapter 12

Life

This story will be on a break for a while while I write the next chapter and get caught up on all the other stories that I have that are in progress.

So thank you for all the comments and ideas, they are greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Final chapter

Nathan follows Haley into the store and says, "You know Brooke is probably going to trow a baby shower for you and you'll get all kinds of baby girl clothes and we won't kneed to buy any more for a while."

Haley is standing by the bedroom items.

"yeah I know that I will but I still want to pick out some baby clothes now and decide how we want her room to look." Haley says.

Nathan smiles and walks over to her and puts his hand on her stomach and says, "I love you both so much. Just promise me one thing that you will not paint the room and let me do it for you and please don't pick pink."

Haley leans back against Nathan and sighs, "I love you too and yes you can paint the room and I was thinking about having the nursery painted lavender."

Nathan agrees to it and they spend the next couple of hours looking at decorating the nursery and at clothing, diaper bags.

They pay for all of their items and Haley suggests that they go out to lunch. "I want a big bowl of fruit." she says as she links arms with Nathan as they walk out of the mall toward their parked car and when they get to it they put their bags in the back and get in themselves.

Nathan drives to a local Italian restaurant.

Nathan gets out first and goes to open Haley's door. Together they walk into the restaurant and up to the hostess stand.

"Good afternoon how many?" The hostess asks

"Two" Nathan says.

"Right this way." The hostess leads them to a table and hands them menus and tells them that their waiter will be right with them.

Nathan holds Haley's hand across the table. "I can't believe that I get to be a father again."

Haley squeezes his hand, "Your the best father and husband ever."

"Thanks babe." He says.

The waiter comes over and takes their drink orders and their meal orders.

They sit together talking about the next stage of their lives.

The End for now.

sequel?

I know that was not the best ending in the world. I have been facing a serious case of writers block and the sequel will continue with the birth of Alyssa and the life of Nathan and Haley with two kids.

I'll write the sequel if you want me too. It will be titled The Next Stage (its a working title.)


End file.
